Mandarin, The girl i gave my life for
by Clove'sShinyKnife
Summary: Clove Massae has never had an easy life. But her choice is easy when she sees her little "sister" being Reaped for the Games. Now she must try to keep her promise to come home. But what if a girl from twelve has the same promise made?
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

"Listen, Mandarin. Your names in there once, your only twelve. Your not gonna get picked. I wont let you go to the Games.""But it was me..."  
"and it was only a dream. Your not going to the Capitol. I promise."  
I rub her cheek softly. she throws a knife at the wall, the way i tought her and so many other children in District Two, and begins to walk home.  
I watch as she does, waiting until shes out of sight until i let the breath i am holding go.  
Cato, who's been beside me this whole time, grabs my hand and takes me in his arms.  
"Dont worry, Clove. They arent going to pick her. Im going to the Games and coming home, and next year you'll do the same. Mandy wont ever have to."

He lets me go when we're at my house. Well, mine... The house ive been sharing with Mandarin and her brother Adonis since my parents died four years back.  
I kiss his cheek lightly, and he bends down and kisses my lips.  
"Dont worry Clove. She will be fine."  
I nod slightly and walk to the door.  
"Oh, and Clovey?" Cato says, and i turn and look at him, my hand resting on the doorknob.  
"What Cato?"  
"Wear something pretty."  
I sneer at him and roll my eyes.  
I pull open the door, hearing his snicker, and walk straight up against Adonis.  
"Clove."  
"Adonis."  
We stare at each other for a bit, the possible chance of us being separated very presant.  
Its his last year, so im not too scared for him.  
Im only 17, and Mandy's only 12.  
If anyone is in danger, its me.  
I look at the silk white dress hes holding.  
Reaping day clothes.  
"This was my moms reaping dress.  
For her fifth reaping."  
"Are you sure you want me to ruin the dress?"  
I hug him anyway, because i know what this dress alone means to him.  
After i put it on, i leave my hair loose and slightly waivy over my shoulders.  
"You look so pretty Clove."  
I turn around to whre the small voice came from, and see Mandarin standing in my shadow.  
I lean forward and kiss her head lightly.  
"Your always pretty Mandarin."  
Adonis looks at me, a faint smile on his lips.  
"Shes right. You do. You look absolutly pretty."

"Mandarin Arachel!" the escort says.  
No. No. NO. This cant be happening.  
I see her on the screen,making her way to the stage, and it wakes me up again.  
I sprint forward out of the 17 box.  
" I volunteer! I volunteer for District Two!"  
Some kids are looking at me like im pathetic, becauseim only 17.  
18 is when your aloud to volunteer in the Career districts, and im a first.  
Theresnever before been a 17 year old tribute from a Career District.  
But im by far the best.  
Im only 17, and i already teach. Id like to see Malia do that.  
Oh wait... She was killed by district 10 last year..  
"NO! CLOVE! No Clove, you cant!"  
She looks at me , screaming and crying, clinging onto me for dear life.  
I pull her loose and Angie, her best friend, takes her away.  
I can see the faint glimmering of tears in her own eyes aswell.  
I try to smile encouraginly at my students, al 12 to 14 year olds.  
But i cant, its to hard.  
I know that maybe,just maybe, i'll never see them again.  
Angie lets a few tears escape, and i swallow back my own.  
"Well? Come on up, dear."  
I do as the escort says, to shocked to even blink.  
"I promised you you wouldnt have to go." I whisper to Mandarin, who sobs even louder.  
"And whats your name?"  
"Clove. Clove Massae."  
I manage to make my voice strong and tough, despite the fear of it breaking for all of Panem to see.  
They all need to know im the one to beat. Im the future Victor.

The boys bowl is next, and my eyes immediatly find Cato's.  
I know his plan.  
Hes going to volunteer, and hes going to win.  
If he doesnt i can win, but if he does, i need to sacrifice myself to get him home.  
I shake my head, nearly invisible.  
He nods slightly at me, and i feel my eyes narrowing.  
I feel like a 5 year old, about to throw a tantrum.  
But i dont wanna flip out on tv, and not when Mandarin and Adonis are watching me.  
"James Trauma."  
I still look at Cato.  
I know James, and hes a wimp.  
I could take him out in the Bloodbath, and other wise in his sleep.  
"No." I whisper to Cato, whos already jumping out of the box.  
"Cato Bryans. I volunteer aswell."  
Crap.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

We're taken to the justice building, the most beautifull building in the whole district, and in a tranquilized state i walk along. Cato holds my hand securingly, and i try to smile at him. I panick when the peace keepers come to pull us apart. "Cato?" "Clove, dont worry. i'll see you soon!" the peacekeepers grab hold of my schoulders and we walk again. OVer my schoulders i look at Cato, who nods slightly. The door is opened, and i walk in , and the door slams shut. I let the few tears im holding back flow, knowing i have only a few minutes. I walk around the big white room, heading to the open wall-length window. I hold onto the edge tightly, inhaling the fresh air, until my knuckels turn white. I feel like im about to throw up, and i wipe away the tears as the door swings open. A familiar little girl is in the opening.  
"CLOVE!" Mandarin runs up to me, and i pick her up. I dont look into her eyes. Shes crying, and im scared i might burst into tears again soon. And i cant afford to look weak. Im the tough girl from 2. Im a career. Im the fututre Victor. "Clove, you cant go!""I have to Mandy. You know i have too. But i'll be back. I promise." I dont add that it might be in a wooden box. Adonis is sitting in front of me, deadly quiet."I'm sorry. " I whisper. "But i'm not letting her go.""I know. I love you Clove. Just... win." "- I will. I promise." I turn to Mandy, and crouch down, taking her hands in mine. "Then we'll live in Victors Village, and you'll have anything you could ever want.""i dont care about that. I just want you home." Adonis then adds a, "We've grown fond of you. " Then, we talk about pointless things, school and training. Then there are only 30 minutes left. So theyve been here for half an hour. Seems like half a minute. "Listen, listen, Mandy. We dont have long left. They might take you soon. Remember that i love you both, and that you have to go on. No matter what you see on tv. Dont be scared of me, whatever you see on tv isnt who i really am. Beat up everyone who makes fun of me or Cato. And if i dont come back..." Mandarin directly goes nuts. "YOU PROMISED! You'll win, you promised!" "She's right, you did!""i love you both."Is my only reply. Because i can hear the peacekeepers coming. The door opens, and they come in."And we love you. " Adonis replies. "Next." The peacekeepers say."NO! CLOVE!" Mandy screams. "Mandy..." "Win!" "Clove, come home alive! The next time you see us your the Victor! You need to be!" "I will! I promise!" I say in a schrill voice, very unlike my own. Because im lying and he knows it. I can see in Adonis'eyes that he knows im not coming home. But mandarin doesnt, she believes i will. "You better!" Then the door slams shut. i bury my head in my hands, not really able to cry. Im sure i'll cry this evening, and alot the next two weeks. The door opens again, and in steps Genoa, my friend from training. Her blonde hair is curled and shes wairing a similair dress to mine. She hugs me, but its a proper District 2 hug. Barely touching, scared to show affection. "You need to win Clove. " "I will Genoa. Who else is gonna show those boys that girls rock?" I sneer at her, and she sneers back. But secretly im touched that she came to see me. Not that i let it show, neither would she. We're the Victors-to-be. Well... she is. Im the girl that cant come back. The girl that lays her life down for Cato's. We talk for a few more minutes. About the Games, about tactics i can use, even about boys. Then shes taken away, and i know i'll never see her again. My only real best friend, in the whole district. The door opens a second later. Im taken to the hovercraft, and my death is so close i can feel it. I begin to lose vision slightly, my head spins and i think im gonna throw up. Then i spot Mandarin and Adonis. I wave at them , and see both of them crying. Then i find Genoa and her brother Hunter. I wave at Hunter, our final goodbye. I see that both of them are crying to, and i bite my lip. Cato grabs my hand quickly, and i bite my lip harder. The cheering stops. I walk up the ladder behind Cato, whos strong and emotionless as he walks. Its so close now, my near death. And it terrifies me. The doors shut, and i look into Cato's eyes. And for the third time today, i break down and cry.

**Hey guys, so heres the next chapter! Revieuws are very welcome, i'd love to know if im doing well with the writing and what i can change. So leave a review if you want, and see you next chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride

Cato and I sit in our train, facing each other, staring outside. The train has just left the station of District Two, and I've just stopped crying. Cato and I are holding hands, when suddenly Cato let's go of my hand. I can't help but look a little upset.

I think he sees that, because he hushes me and grabs it again."Why did you let go?""Clove, maybe we should..break up."

I let his hand go quickly. Even a killer has emotions. "What?""One of us is going to die. Ans I want it to be me, and I don't want you to hurt. So maybe..." "No, Cato. Definitely not." He nods understandingly, and I get up. This is just too much. I can't loose Mandarin and Cato on the same day. I don't want him to see me cry. Again. After I'd just stopped. "Clove! Clove, come back!" I run toward the cabin I was assigned to, not looking back as Cato chases me. I slam the door, and flee to the bathroom. I lock the door, and burst into sobs."Clove! Clovey, open the door!" I sob louder."No!" I yell back. I really sound like a spoiled kid, but I'm Clove from Two. Runner-Up of the 74th Hunger Games. Its not normal to go into the Games as a Career expecting to lose, and especially if your weak on the train, your a pathetic career. And that is why I'm not opening the door. "Clovey, I can kick the door down to get to you!" "No, you can't!" I know he can, and I sob a few more times as i pull myself of the floor. The door gets knocked off its hinges, and Cato stares at me."Clove." He walks towards me. "Go away." I wipe away the few tears that escaped."Clove. I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you." I nod, because I know what he's feeling. And I know it'll hurt him when he gets out without me. But I want us together as long as I can. "I'm just tired. If you'd asked this tomorrow, I'd reacted differently." He grabs my hand and kisses me quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm not asking it again. We're not splitting up." I nod again, happy and relieved. By now its already late and the sky is dark. Cato carries me to my bed, and I pat beside me. He lays down and soon I fall asleep.

Only to wake up screaming. Cato's gone to his own bed, making my dream all the more scarier."CATO!" I continue to scream for him, and the door burst out of its hinges again. It hits the wall with a thud."Cato!" I scream again, somewhat glad to see he came. He directly picks me up and takes to me to a balcony, which is what he always does when I have a bad dream. "Shh, Clovey." He says, wiping a strand of hair out of my face. "See, its okay." Normally I'd smack him for the corny shit, but I couldn't love him more right now."What did you dream?" "Mandy... The crash..." "Shhtt. Its okay, its okay. Your okay, Clove. Your going to see her again. I promise." He's planning the same. "I know." I whisper, though the flicker in his eyes gives away that he doesn't believe me. "Cato, can I go to bed again?""Yea, sure. You want me to stay?""Nah, I'm fine." But he ignores me and stays. "I'm not weak, Cato.""I know."

"I'm not going to loose.""I bet, Clovey."

"I love you.""I love you too. Now go to sleep." I nod and stay against the cold wall. I close my eyes, and I don't open them again.


	4. Chapter 4: Capitol

The next day Cato wakes me up."Clovey. We're here." I bolt up, and we go to our mentors. Indeed, the train has pulled up to the station of the Capitol. The people are absolutely terrifying. They all look like ginormic fucking flowers, with bright colours that hurt my eyes. I am ordered to quickly put something nice on, so I put on a simple red dress, and leave my hair loose. I pick up the dress I got from Adonis, and take it to the dining cabin. Cato is still waving at the countless Capitol citisen, on the endless peron. I decide to join him, and the crowd goes wild. That's what happens to the Careers, we're favourited. The train stops, and we are ushered out. Cato grabs my hand tightly, as we are taken into the big building. Here we'll be trained and we'll sleep untill the Games begin. We are taken to an elevator. I've only been in an elevator a few times, and that was for simulation training back in District Two. This one is made of glass, and it goes up and stops within 2 seconds. The doors open, and we're there. In our apartment. Its absolutly beautiful. All the district have come together in this one room. Velvet and other fabrics, from district 8. Weapons on the wall from our own District. An aquarium with fish from 4. Electricity, which we get from District 5. It is absolutely beautiful. An Avox takes the dress I was holding. Cato and I are told that we can do what ever we want, as we're one of the first to arrive. "Is District 1 already here?" Enobaria, my mentor, nods. "Kay,thanks. Cato? D'you wanna go form the alliance early?""How can you read my mind, Clove?" He says with a smile. We take the elevator up to District 1's similair to ours, but without the aquarium. A blonde girl and a brown haired boy are laughing away on the couch."Excuse me?"I say, smiling at Cato. They look back to us."I'm Cato and this is Clove. We wanted to know if we could have a chat about this year's alliance?"

The 1's nod."I'm Marvel and this is Glimmer."The boy says. I smile at Glimmer, who smiles back. "We'd love to have you in the alliance. How 'bout we talk about it over some food?"I nod. She calls an avox, and the Avox leaves to prepare the food.

"So Glimmer,"I say, after we've started eating."What's your weapon?""I do archery, although I'm not too good at it without an automatic crossbow. I can also throw a spear thanks to Marv here, and I can aim with a slingshot. You?""I throw knives.""Pretty accuratley!"Cato interrupts,and I pat his hand."Pretty well,apparently. But I also throw spears and I handle a sword, thanks to Cato."

We smile at each other. That night, I stay with Glimmer,and Marvel stays with Cato. I believe that this is going to go just fine.


	5. Chapter 5: Chariots

I wake up the next day, in Glimmers room. I stretch out and get up.  
Glimmer wakes up a few seconds later.  
"light sleeper?"i ask.  
She smiles."Yeah. Its good for in the games."  
I nod. "You wanna check on Cato?" She guesses.  
"Yeah. You know how guys are. Probably checking through my underwear drawer as we speak."  
"Go on then. Let Marvel sleep though." she orders.  
"I will, i will. Id invite you to breakfast, but today is the chariot thing so we gotta go in like... an hour."  
She nods."im gonna try to get some shut eye anyway. I'll see you tonigh, Clove."  
"Bye Glimmer."  
I sneek out of her appartment, and into my own.  
The elevator ping and i mutter a 'shit'.  
I walk around the appartment, and realise its just after dawn.  
One of the Avoxes is already awake, and wants to go to the kitchen.  
But for some strange reason, i want to cook for myself.  
"No." I tell the Avox. "I'll cook."  
I dont know what it is... but this avox seems really familiar.  
"Do i know you?"i ask.  
The girl looks around, and then slowly gives a single nod.  
"Really? How?"  
She grabs a piece of paper out of the kitchen draw.  
I know that if Cato or one of the mentors wake up, im in a world of crap. And so is she.  
She begins to write, and after a few minutes gives me the paper.  
'Its me, Aliona. We were in Training together for 5 years. Remember, we were in that pageant and lost to Genoa?'  
Aah. The Young Miss District 2 pageant my mom wanted me to win so badly.  
My eyes continue to scan the page.  
'Remember when my brother Jes went missing? He didnt. Hes the District 5 Avox. I guess my mom really was as big a bitch as we always thought, huh Clove?'  
"Ali!"  
I slide the paper in the drawer again, and hug her.  
"Ive missed you back home."  
She puts her finger on her lips, as if to shush me.  
"oh yeah. Sorry Ali."  
I grab the pan and send her to bed.  
Then i begin to cook.  
Just simple, eggs and toast.

Half an hour later, Cato wakes up.  
"Goodmorning Clovey.  
Did you sle- YES! Eggs with toast!"  
"Cato. Seriously?"  
My god. He could kill anybody in 1.5 seconds, except if they have eggs and toast.  
Even the little girl from 11 could win from him if she just held it out to him.  
I roll my eyes and give him my half empty plate.  
"So today is the parade, right?"  
"yeah."He says between mouthfulls.  
Bits of egg and toast splatt onto my lap.  
"Cato. Mouth closed honey."I sneer, and turn on the scenery creator.  
I put it on District 2.  
The images of a little mountain come onto the screen.  
"Wed go there every day. Talk about our days, training,the kids, the kills we made."  
I dont mention that we both know thatll never happen again, no matter who wins.  
He nods, and keeps his mouth shut.  
"for once your doing what i want. Catch me, i think i might faint!"  
"Oh Clove. Shall i call Marvel for you?"  
"Iew no. I think hes rather creepy, could just be me though."  
"i think hes okay. I guess we couldve been friends athome."  
"yeah, i like Glimmer. Poor girl though, her name."  
Cato lets out a laugh. "And 'Marvel'. Ugh."  
Now i laugh.  
Then Enobaria comes into the room.  
"Brutus! The kids are awake. We gotta take em to the prep teams!"

Oh god.  
I dont like other people touching me, not unless i know that person really well, like Cato or Mandarin.  
But my prep team – a bunch of annoying, high pitched, Capitol freaks ... they should stay off me.  
They are ripping all the hair of my legs with little bits of fabric, bits of my eyebrows with a tweezer... My hair is being put into a ponytail, which is fine.  
But after that, they just keep touching it, and one of them is doing my make up.  
Im forced to act happy. All that smiling is hurting my cheeks.  
"Your done Clove."  
Thank. God.  
"Thank you."I say between gritted teeth.  
They give me a robe, andi put it on. Then they leave and im left alone, waiting for my stylist.  
He walks in after a few minutes.  
Hes young, about 25, with brown blonde hair and purple eyes.  
I like him, he seems normal, and he reminds me of Adonis a bit.  
"Guess the Capitol didnt get to you yet?"  
"Nope. Its my first year. Im Kevon."  
"Clove."I shake his hand.  
"Okay. So for tonight, the Parade.  
We show you off to the world, show your strenght. Me and Patricia, the other stylist, have set up Gladiator suits for you. Now, be careful. They may be a tad heavy, so just dont move to fast."  
He hands me a big box and tells me to put it on.  
I do as he says, and nearly directly fall over.  
"You werent kidding when you said this was heavy."  
"I know." he smiles, helping me up.  
"Thanks."  
"Okay. Lets go bring you to the chariot."

I try to get into the chariot, but the suits to heavy for me to lift myself up.  
"Hang on, Clove."  
Cato lifts me up and places me in.  
I hold onto the right side of the chariot, and pull him up.  
"Thanks."  
He laughs, and then the chariot closes and we begin to reel forward.  
Glimmer and Marvel look around and face us, big grins on their faces.  
"See? Nothing to be afraid of Clove."Cato says.  
We have the crowd in the palm of our hands.  
That is... until District Twelve's chariot comes out.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

**So, i had this ready and im putting it up early. I just couldnt resist it. Ive left you all waiting way to long, so im gonna try to put at least one more up this week.**  
**Soo, leave a review if you like it and Mandarin will give you a hug :D you could also pm me any ideas. Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
- Charlotte**

They are on fire.  
On fucking fire!  
How is that even possible?  
God, i hope that they burn alive.  
I look at Cato, who squizes my hand in rage.  
"I hope they burn alive."  
At least we're on the same page.  
Our chariots stops at president Snow's mansion, and he gives us the opening speech.  
"Tributes. We admire your courage, strenght, and your sacrifice. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."  
The chariots open, and Cato helps me out.  
We directly race to Glimmer and Marvel.  
"What the hell just happened?"she yells.  
"Twelve stole our spotlight."i say between gritted teeth.

Our annoyed talking continues until Cato and i are sitting on my bed, feet off the edge, in our pyjamas.  
"God i hate them. Did you see that girls face on the screen?" i ask.  
"Yeah. She wont bethat stuck up when i cut that horrible little face _off._" Cato replies.  
"You'll have to race me for it." I cross my arms over my chest.  
"Oh really?"  
I nod stubbornly.  
"Im going to bed."  
I say, trying to get under the covers.  
"Cato, lift your ass up. Im trying to get in bed."  
He lifts his ass up like i ordered, and i get in quickly.  
"Okay, you can plant your ass down again."  
He smiled and sat down again.  
He swung his legs onto the covers, and put his arm around me.  
"You looked real cute in your armor, Clovey."  
"shut up."  
"Its a compliment."  
"Im deadly. Vicious. If theres one thing im not-"  
"then your not cute. I know, i know. But you looked so tiny and sweet and harmless."  
"Cato!"I smack his shoulder.  
"Im just kidding, Clove. Hey, you think Mandy and Adonis watched?"  
"Everybody has to watch. But Adonis and Genoa would take over training for me, and theyd watch the Games with the kids. So yeah, they did. And im guessing that everybody but Genoa and Adonis are asleep now."  
Meaning theyd also seen Twelve stealing our spotlight.  
I wonder how they reacted.  
I know that they are probably pissed off, Adonis throwing something like he always does, Genoa stabbing something like she and i always do -did- and the kids... well i dont know about them.  
Mandarin probably thinks that theyre really nice, just wait until we get into the arena.  
"Maybe a good idea for you?"  
"Imnot tired. Im annoyed."  
"I know. Just let twelve go. They die first. Promise."  
"Okay, fine. I'll go to sleep. Are you going to get out of myroom anytime soon?"  
"Nope."  
I roll my eyes and smile, then close them and lay myself against his chest.

I wake up the next day, Cato's still asleep.  
Alionacomes to wake us up.  
Everythings better then Enobaria or Brutus.  
"You came to wake us up for training?"  
She nods, and puts our training outfits on the side of the bed.  
"Ill wake him up. Thanks Ali."  
I grab her wrist, and we smile.  
Then she nods, i presume to get breakfast for us.  
"Cato. Hey fat-ass. Wake up!"  
He opens his eyes.  
"Goodmorning to you too babe."  
I sneer.  
"Come on. Training starts today!"  
I cant wait to show the Twelves what i can do with all those shiney Capitol knives.  
"Come on!"  
"Your really excited for the knives arent you?"  
I nod. "So hurry the fuck up!"  
He laughs and gets up, but he bends down and grabs my shoulder halfway out of bed.  
"Remember, i can sever your head in half a second."  
"Oh really?"  
I flutter my eyes at him, something he cant stand.  
"Yes."  
"Id love to see you try."  
"You will, in a few minutes.  
Now come on, im sure i can smell breakfast."  
I laugh and get up.  
The training outfits are on the side of our bed, and we put them on.  
I tie my hair up in a simple ponytail, the handiest hairstyle for throwing knives.

So with a plateful of breakfast we get into the elevator.  
"Hurry up Cato. Here, ill help."  
He scarfs down the eggs and bacon, and i take the toast.  
"Its not as good as when you make it,"he says, between mouthfuls.  
"Thanks," i say, wiping pieces of cato-chewed-egg and bacon of my suit.  
He finally finishes his plate, and we walk in.  
"Wow."  
Its ginormic. Every where are weapons, racks of the shiney-est knives ive ever seen.  
The school girl in me rises up, and i let out a small squeel.  
My eyes scan the room.  
The other tributes, except Glimmer and Marvel and Josin and Lya, the two from 4, seem shocked and intimidated.  
Thats right bitches. District 2 has arrived.  
I think Cato's about to talk, and i put my hand over his mouth.  
"Dont. Just dont."  
He chews and my eyes fall on the knives again.  
Some girl, i think from 8, are trying to get to the station.  
"Oh hell no!"  
I break in to a sprint and push her aside.  
I grindown at her, and then at the instructor.  
"Clove Massae. District 2."  
"Okay. Go ahead Clove."  
The knife cart is beside me, and the targets rise from the ground.  
"Fancy." i sneer.  
I grab a knife, and throw it at the target.  
This has to bestraight in the heart, this shot will make the Tributes fear me.  
It lands straight in the heart.  
I never miss.  
I pick up another, aim it at the target about 45 degrees to my left, and fire.  
Again in the heart.  
The next one fires at the one 90 degrees to my right now. It lands straight in the balls of the target.  
I turn around to face the tributes.  
Everybody has stopped, and is staring at me.  
"Thats right bitches. District 2 has arrived."

I walk away from the station, to Glimmer and Lya.  
"Oh my god! You really are amazing!"  
"I know. But thanks."  
Lya just stares at me."That was really cool."  
I nod."thanks. I try."  
I sneer at that. Please, I dont _have _to try.  
I keep looking at the stupid Twelves.  
"Get ready, district 12. Let the Games begin."


	7. Chapter 7: Private Training Session

**Kay Guys! so here's the next Chapter.  
Dang, that means ive already posted 3 chapters _this __week!_  
Dont expect 3 chapters each week, but i will be posting 2 a week from now on.  
So without further ado, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

I wake up the morning of my private session, light shining through the thin Capitol curtains.  
I grumble and get out of bed, careful not to make any noises.  
I know from experience, if someone wakes Enobaria up, the whole floor's in for a world of shit.  
I know im gonna ace this, all these non – career tributes are worthless.  
One of them has a bad leg, one of them is twelve year old, and one of them kept falling off benches.  
This years bloodbath is gonna be bigger than any year before.  
I need to put on my training outfit for this, and this afternoon we'll hear our scores.  
After im dressed, i slip into Cato's room.  
Of course hes still sound asleep.  
Most people would be quiet. Not me.  
"HEY FATASS!"  
He jumps and i burst out laughing.  
"CLOVE! What the fuck!"  
"What Cato?"  
He just stares me down, i fight another burst of laughter and stare at him.  
"Get dressed or im eating all your pancakes."  
He hears one word about food and hes out of bed, tripping over as he tries to get dressed and walk at the same time.  
Thats Cato for ya, the most brutal dumbass in the world.  
I wave his plate of pancakes in front of him, prepared by Aliona – Enobaria wouldnt let me make them – and finish up my own.  
"Tiny! Give me my pancakes!"He gruffs, sitting down beside me.  
"I did tell you."I laugh, handing him the plate.  
Enobaria and Brutus sit down opposite us.  
"Okay. District One is first, then Clove and then Cato. Got that?" Enobaria snarls. We nod.  
"Kay. So whatare you going to show them Clove?"  
"Just everything. Knives, Axe, maybe a Spear."  
"Good girl. Cato?"  
"Im gonna sever a dummy with the sword."He says, bits of pancake flying around the room.  
"You know Cato, you really should learn not to stuff your face. Or to not talk with your face stuffed." I say.  
Enobaria and Brutus laugh at that – something that is nearly impossible for them.  
"Okay. We're going to drop you off. Cato, leave the plate."  
Enobaria gives Cato a death glare.  
"But my pancakes..."  
"You can finish them when we get back."  
I take his hand and pull him along.

* * *

"Clove Massae."  
"Guess your up, Tiny."  
I nod at Cato, who kisses me.  
Then i step into the room.  
Its the same place we've been training in for the past 3 days, but now its empty. The only thing there are the dummy's, and my choice weapons.  
I turn to the balcony of potential sponsors, gamemakers, and mentors.  
"Clove Massae. Distict Two."  
"Go ahead Clove."  
I nod and grab a handfull of knives.  
I throw the mall at once, not even pausing to see where they land.  
I hear gasps and look up.  
All of them are in the center.  
A loud cheering emerges, and i pick up the axe.  
Alot of people would snicker at a tiny girl with an axe, but seeing as what i just did – 5 knives straight at the heart without even looking – they wont.  
I throw the axe, and it lands against the dummy's neck.  
"Thank You Clove. That's all."  
I nod.  
"Thank you for your time."  
Then i walk back to the doors, that swing open, and reveal Cato standing there.  
"How did it go?"  
"Really good. Beat that Girl on Fire!"  
"Cato Bryans." The same voice says.  
"Your up." He nods.  
I kiss him, just like he kissed me, then walk to Enobaria.

* * *

I sit on the big white couch, pulling my legs up, and wrapping my legs around them. Cato sits beside me, of course with another plate of pancakes as he was promised.  
"District One. Glimmer Aedas. An 8."  
We look at each other. Pretty good for Glimmer, with her really short attention span.  
"Marvel Jenks. A 9."  
And again, pretty good.  
"District Two. Clove Massae."  
Cato puts his arm around my schoulder, and i lean my head on his schoulder.  
"A 10."  
"Yes!" Cato and I both say, before laughing shortly.  
"Goodjob Clove!" Brutus adds.  
"I am proud of you."Enobaria says.  
Well shit.  
"Thank you Enobaria."  
She even pats my knee.  
"Cato Bryans. Another 10. A very good score for District 2."  
"Fuck yeah!"Cato says, just after taking another bite of his pancake stasch.  
Once again, bits of pancake fly out of his mouth, and even into my hair.  
"Cato... Get your damn breakfast out of my hair.  
"Yeah, im already busy with it."  
He starts plucking away the pieces of prechewed food.  
"Thanks fat-ass."  
"Your welcome tiny."  
"But congrats. Guess your good competition."  
"Oh please. Your not competition."  
"Well, we'll see in 2 days, wont we?"

* * *

It goes on until we finally get to the lowest Districts.  
The little girl, Twelve year old Rue Grant, gets a 7.  
I cant hide that im impressed.  
Oh jippie - next is District Twelve.  
"District Twelve. Peeta Mellark. A 9."  
"How?"Cato exclaims.  
"He was really strong. Lifting that big ball up and flinging it across the room and shit."  
"Well, hes no competition."  
"Well i never said that."  
"Katniss Everdeen. An 11."  
Both Cato and i jump off the couch at once.  
"WHAT?!"  
I look at Cato, narrowing my eyes.  
I fish one of the knives out of my boot, and fire it at the door - the only thing i know how to do that expresses my anger.  
Im so mad that it gets lodged in the door.  
Cato on the other hand... Well he doesnt throw a knife.  
He throws a couch.  
And a chair.  
And a table.  
"Cato!"  
"Shut up Clove!" He screams, throwing another chair.  
"CATO STOP IT!"  
I grab another knife, and launch myself at him.  
We go at it for a while, until he gets the upperhand, and throws me on the ground.  
He plants himself ontop of me, and flips the knife.  
"Do it and i will cut of your balls and feed em to the twelves."  
He just looks at me, and gets off me.  
"Good boy, Fatass." I get up, and begin to walk to my room.  
"Shut up." He replies, still steaming with anger.  
"Oh, and Cato?"  
I dont even stop walking.  
"What?!"  
I hold the door and before i bang it shut, i say,  
"Maybe you should work on your... anger issieus. Your gonna get someone killed - me, for instance."

* * *

**Soooo? Did you like it? Enjoy it? Please let me know what you think by pressing the button below me.  
You can miss it, its says 'Review' ;)  
If you review or sub, Adonis will not throw a couch at you!  
So see you next week, for chapter 8!  
- Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8: Interviews

**So, it took abit longer then expected. The next chapter will be up by the weekend, promise! So, here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 8 - Interview

The next morning im sitting in the big salon chair with my prep team attacking me with make up and hairbrushes.  
In contrast to Cato, who eats like a starving district Twelve kid, i do actually have table manners.  
While my prep team, which i know now are called 'Zaza' and 'Bembo'(pronounced as Bimbo. Good name for the Fire girl!), are busy with making me 'prettyfull' as Zaza likes to call it - pathetic Capitol people - i am eating my pile of pancakes.  
They finish sooner then expected.  
"Good luck tonight."Bembo says.  
"Thanks Bimbo."  
"And tomorrow. I hope the odds are in your favor."  
"Thanks."  
Sjeesj, of course they are.

They give me to Kevon, who holds out a clothing bag.  
"Excited for tonight?"  
"Eh." I schrug.  
"Whats your angle?"  
"Enobaria has decided on murderous bitch."  
"A roll you fit into."  
"Jup. So whats in the clothing bag?"  
"Your dress." He pulls off the cover, to reveal an orange fringe dress.  
"Thats actually really nice."  
Im shocked by myself - i dont like Capitol things.  
Definitly not the clothes -scary flower people.  
"But this is actually pretty nice, it matches my hair at least.  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Come on, put it on!"  
I take the dress and get changed.  
He guides me to a huge mirror, and i scan myself.  
My hair is in some weird ponytail, hich is really cool.  
The dress really suites me, and i turn to Kevon.  
"Thanks."

"Glimmer Aedas, everybody!"  
Glimmer walks off the stage, in her seethrough dress.  
I guess Cashmere wanted Glimmer to have the same Capitol personality as she has.  
The slutty dress, the sexy angle, the constant hairflipping...  
Next up is Marvel, who tries to be brutal and scary.  
A few tributes start to shake, just watching him.  
Cato stands behind me, striking in his dark blue and red suit, and takes my hand.  
"Just wait until its my turn."he huffs.  
I nod."Yes. Because your _so _scary, Fatass."  
"Our next tribute, is a well known girl in her district. Lets welcome, the lovely Clove Massae!"  
"Thats my que.."I sigh.  
I pick up my dress and smile as i walk onto the stage.  
Mandarin and Genoa are probably being all girly about the dress with the other girl make me an easy target.  
Adonis is probably cheering with the guys.  
As long as he didnt give em beer, ill be fine. The kids dont react well to beer - i know out of experience.  
"Hello Clove."  
"Hi Caesar."  
"You look lovely. Or should i say.._Clovely!_"  
"Thank you. So do you, i guess."  
"You got a ten in training right?"  
I nod, and clench my jaw.  
"Yeah. i did, Caesar."  
"Whats your secret? Whats your speciality?"  
Its not a secret - and the sooner the other Tributes fear me , the better.  
I grin and look up at the audience.  
"Knives. But i can practically handle everything."  
"Well! I can not wait for you to shine tomorrow!"  
"Neither can i, Caesar."  
"Is there any Tribute that caught your eye? Any boys?"  
"Love makes blind. It would only cause weakness."  
"Really? So no special boy at home?"  
"Yes, but thats a different story Caesar."  
"Well, i hope to hear it from you soon. But sadly thats all we've got time for."  
Then the buzzer goes. I smile, and get up.  
"Good luck, Clove Massae. And may the odds be _ever_in your favor. "

"So Cato. Is there a special girl for you?"  
"Yes. But the Arena is no place for love, Caesar."  
"Oh. Well."  
"Yes. But ill tell you everything after ive won the games."  
Ceasar nods, and then the buzzer goes.  
I wait for Cato with Glimmer and Marvel.  
He comes up to me quickly.  
"Come on, we dont have to stay here for the rest."  
"Yeah, we can just watch the recap in an hour."  
"Yes Glimmer, lets just do that."  
They begin to turn away, but then Glimmer stops and looks at me.  
"Oh, and Clove, we'll be coming to your appartment for breakfast tommorrow."  
"Kay. Gnight."  
They walk away, and Cato wants to walk away too.  
"No, i want to see the rest ofthe interviews."  
"Okay Clovey."

A boy named Plasmic, from 3, just finished. He waves as he walks by us. Cato growls at him, but i just wave back. His district partner, a girl named Static, also has her interview. Josin and Lya, the ones from 4, also have their interviews. All the interviews seem to fly by, with only a few sticking in my mind. The girl from 4, whos really smart but who got a 5 -not a threat. The little girl from 11, who'll probably die tomorrow, whos only twelve years old and who reminds me of Mandarin. The boy from Eleven, who didnt want to join the Careers and that we need to kill tomorrow morning. It finally circles to the Twelves. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire with the eleven. Youd think shed be all stuck up -but she's a bimbo and she spends most her time twirling in her stupid dress. It wont be hard to get rid of her tomorrow. And peeta, well Peeta is actually quite funny. And then he goes and ruins any credit he had with me. "So is there a special girl?""Well...One. But i dont think she even knew me before the Reaping.""Well heres what you do. You go out there, and you win this thing. And when you go back home, she will have to go out with you!"Yeah, as if thatll happen.  
"See that wont help in my case."He wouldnt. No. Oh my god, hes gonna pull the doomed lovers card!  
"Why not?""Because... Because she came here with me."

Cato pulls me away.  
"Come on, Clove. Lets go upstairs."  
"So your not mad at this?Because i want to kill him. Right here, right now."  
"I am mad, but im gonna throw a few chairs in the appartment. "  
"fine. Ill throw a few knives at the door."  
I let him pull me away, only thinking about how Twelve showed us up again and how Genoa, Alison, Adonis,Mandy, and the rest my students are thinking.

**Like it? Love it? Leave a review and if you do, you will get a shirtless Cato as a present! :D And thank you for all the views and people that favorite, subscribe and reviw, it really makes me happy. So... See you next week my Clovelie****s! xx Charlotte**


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast at District One

**Okay, so. Im realllyy sorry it took this long to update, ive kinda been too busy with one of my other stories. Thank you to all the people that have read this, and left re****views, and favorited.****But i will no longer ignore this story, so here's the next chapter!**

I wake up in a tidy appartment, before dawn.  
Cato's still sound asleep, and i hear snorring coming from Enobaria and Brutus's room aswell.  
I take this as my time to go say goodbye to Aliona, see it as the fact that this will be the _last_ time i'll ever see her.  
I sneek out of my room quietly, seeing Aliona already cooking.  
She waves lightly, and i wave back, motioning for her to sit down.  
She just stays up, and i motion for her to sit down again."Its an order."I smile.  
She grins and sits on the couch, and i grab the pen and paper.  
I begin to write.

_Ali,  
Okay. This is the last time you'll ever see or hear from me.  
We both know that Cato has to come out, so im gonna do everything i can to achive that.  
You should know im really happy to have you as my Avox, because its a whooooole lot better than thinking your dead.  
Your friend,  
Clove.  
_  
Then i fold the note and hand it to her. She put it in her boot quietly, probably saving the note for later.  
I smile at her when i hear a door open.  
"Hurry. Now."  
But then i see who it is. Cato.  
"Never mind."I whisper, smiling. But she slowly makes her way to the kitchen anyways.  
"Clove? Why are you talking to the Avox?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because we're not supposed to talk to traitors."  
I look at Ali and my blood begins to boil.  
I step to Cato angrily.  
"Dont talk about her like that. She didnt do anything wrong."  
"Clove, chill. Whats wrong?"  
"I know her. Thats Aliona, my friend."  
"Your friends with the Avox?"  
"YEAH! I knew her since we were 5."  
Aliona waves her hand, telling me to calm down.  
I step away from Cato quickly, into the kitchen.  
"Ali, ill make breakfast today."  
"Clove?"Cato says, as Ali shakes her head.  
"Please, Ali?"  
Finally, she shoves over a bit.  
I begin to cook, eggs and toast.  
"So, what are we having?"Cato says lightly, obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
But im still too mad to even look at him.  
"You, nothing."I say, focussing on the eggs.  
I feel a tap at my shoulder and look up.  
Aliona is gone, probably to the rooms, and Cato is beside me, staring at me.  
"Okay. What the hell just happened?"  
"You tell me."I say, ripping myself loose and turning off the toaster.  
"Clove."  
I just start humming a song, staring at the tv as i turn on the tv.  
Tv. A luxury we wont have for the next two weeks.  
And a luxury i'll never have again.

"Damnit, Clove. Stop this. Oh, and we're having breakfast with the One's, remember?"  
I nod. "I remember. And why would i Cato? My friend is just a traitor and a thing to you. So what convinces me you dont see Adonis and Mandarin like that? Or me?"  
Suddenly, he's right in front of me, and the suddenness sends me against the back of the couch.  
I sigh, until Cato grabs myu shoulders and crouches in front of me.  
"Knock it off. You know i didnt know."  
"You shouldnt think like that. About anyone."  
"Well. Tell me what you think about the twelves then?"  
I just eat again.  
Suddenly, Cato smacks the plate out of my hand.  
Oh shit.  
"Clove. Look at me."  
I look up at him, my mouth in a smirk - which i know i shouldnt do, itll only make him more mad. But right now im still boiling, so i couldnt care less.  
"Could you calm down Cato?"  
"NO! In 4 hours we'll be going into the Arena. I dont want to argue with you before that time."  
"Fine. Apologize then."  
"I already have!"  
"When?!"  
I stare at him, and he brings his face closer to mine, but i dont even blink.  
"Im sorry."He growls.  
"Good. Now let me go. Im gonna wake up Enobaria."  
He doesnt move so i push him off me, and slowly walk to my own room.  
Finally there, i find a note on my bed.

_Good luck Clo.  
Your friend,  
Ali._

I swallow my tears and put the note back on my bed. I open my closet and look at the clothes, but then i just lie down on the bed and stare at the wall.  
Slowly, i dont know how long ive been lying there, the door opens.  
"Clovey?"  
I blink and look at the door.  
Cato walks in and sits me up.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I.. I dont know. I guess its just... This, the Games, Ali, everything."  
"Mandy?"  
"Also."I say, sitting across from him.  
"FIVE MORE MINUTES CLOVE!"Enobaria suddenly yells, followed by a yell from Brutus.  
"YOU TOO CATO!"  
"YES ENOBARIA!"I yell back.  
Cato and i stare at each other, bursting out laughing at the contrast of fear then shouting.  
I open the closet once more, and pull out something Glimmer would wear.  
Its flimsy and.. pink.  
I look at Cato, who smiles.  
"Put it on."  
"I really dont want to."  
"Come on, its pretty."  
"Cato."  
"Pwease Cwovey?"  
I roll my eyes and sigh.  
"Fine."  
I take the dress and walk to the bathroom.  
I take my hair out of the braid, and comb the waves, staringat the light pink of the dress.  
I sigh and step outside, and look at Cato.  
He grins."You look nice."  
"No i dont."  
"Really Clove, you do. Please leave it on."  
"Fine."I finally look at him, and see he's already dressed.  
"Come on now Clove. Before Enobaria throws a fit."  
"I HEARD THAT!"

I smile at Cato, whos sitting across from me beside Marvel, Gloss and Brutus.  
Glimmer pokes me. Enobaria and Cashmere are in a discussion, Gloss and Brutus are betting on who will make it out.  
I roll my eyes, and poke Glimmer back, jabbing away at my toast.  
"Tiny."I look at Cato, whos smirking.  
_Oh yeah. We're still 'in denial' - as Glimmer would call it.  
_I sigh."What Fatass?"  
"Eat your toast before i eat it."  
"Shut up and eat your own food."  
Marvel and Glimmer snicker away, eating their food quietly.  
I give them a look, then smile myself.  
In 2 hours we will board the Hovercraft, to be taken to the Arena. And only one of us will come out.


	10. Chapter 10: The End of Part One

**AN**  
**Okay, so i have decided to split this story up.  
"The Girl I gave my life for" will be part one, and "The Girl i Returned to" Will be part two.  
It'll take a while to write, but it'll be up ASAP.  
So thank you to all the readers, and hopefully see you soon!**


End file.
